In the past, various types of mechanisms have been provided for raising and lowering steps of various kinds, including steps for vehicles such as buses, house trailers, etc. and numerous patents have been granted on various types of such steps. However, none of the known prior developments either discloses or suggests a step which is hingedly or pivotally mounted at its rear end to swing about an axis extending transversely of a vehicle at the rearward end of an upwardly and forwardly sloping underbody portion, and which when stowed, is substantially flush with such upwardly sloping underbody, while when deployed it is level and projects below such underbody.